Ash Ketchum Meets Balto
Ash Ketchum Meets Balto is another upcoming Pokémon crossover film planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot The film opens in a live-action scene with an old woman (Miriam Margoyles) and a young girl (Lola Bates-Campbell) in Central Park in New York City searching for a statue of a sled dog. The woman begins the story that happened in 1925 as the scene shifts to an animated form. Balto (voiced by Kevin Bacon) a wolf-dog hybrid, shunned by both humans and dogs in the town of Nome. His only friends are Boris (voiced by Bob Hoskins), a Russian goose, and Muk and Luk (both voiced by Phil Collins), two polar bears. Balto and Boris live on a grounded boat outside Nome, while Muk and Luk are occasional visitors. One day, a dogsled race is being held. At the head end of one of the teams is Steele (voiced by Jim Cummings), a proud and fierce Siberian Husky whom The Crime Empire, Oogie Boogie, Shere Khan, Makunga, Sheldon J. Plankton, Rothbart, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ratigan, Fidget, and The Grand Duke of Owls, Prince Hans, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) team up with. Balto and Boris are in Nome to watch the finish. While waiting for the teams to arrive, Balto sees a young girl named Rosy (voiced by Juliette Brewer) and her female husky, Jenna (voiced by Bridget Fonda). He is immediately smitten by Jenna, and when Rosy loses her hat to the wind, Balto outruns the sled team and retrieves the hat to show off. However, when he tries to get closer to Jenna, Rosy's dad pulls Rosy away from him. Balto and Boris dejectedly leave town, but not before meeting Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Kronk, Zhane, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Jack Skellington, Zero, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Aladdin, Abu, Iago, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Baloo, Bagheera, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url who have just arrived and being bullied by Steele and his companions, Nikki, Kaltag and Star (voiced respectively by Jack Angel, Danny Mann, and Robbie Rist). The night after the race, Rosy and several other children fall ill. As Jenna worriedly watches through the hospital window, Balto approaches and attempts to flirt, but Jenna is too distressed to be receptive. Balto and Jenna enter the underfloor area of the hospital and watch the doctor give the diagnosis — Rosy (and the other children) has diphtheria, and the doctor has run out of antitoxin. An urgent request for medicine is transmitted, but sea and air routes fail and the closest rail line only goes to Nenana. It is decided that a sled team will cover the last stretch. A race is held to determine the team members. Balto enters, and easily wins. However, he is disqualified when his heritage is revealed by Steele. That night, the team, led by Steele and Team Rocket, sets out to Nenana and picks up the medicine; however they get lost on the way back and knock out the musher. The team now has no way home. The news reaches Nome. Balto decides to set out on a rescue mission, accompanied by Ash, Littlefoot, SpongeBob, their friends, Boris, Muk and Luk. On the way, they are attacked by a large grizzly bear, but (with Jenna's unexpected help) are able to escape. However, Jenna is injured, and Balto orders Boris and the bears to take her home. Ash, Pikachu, Kronk, Littlefoot, Ducky, Petire, Chomper, Guido, SpongeBob, Patrick, Jack, Zero, Taran, Gurgi, Aladdin, Abu, Iago, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Alex, Marty, Skipper, Private, Baloo, Bagheera, Rex, Dweeb, Aladar, Zini, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Kristoff, and Sven decide to go with Balto while Misty, Togepi, Brock, Cera, Spike, Ruby, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Melman, Gloria, Kolwalski, Rico, Woog, Elsa, Neera, Plio, Yar, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Anna, Queen Elsa, and Olaf go back with Jenna, Boris, and Muk and Luk. Balto and the rest eventually find the team and offer to help them get home. Seemingly having gone crazy, Steele does not want help and shows The Crime Empire, Oogie Boogie, Shere Khan, Sheldon J. Plankton, Rothbart, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ratigan, Fidget, The Grand Duke of Owls, Prince Hans, Team Rocket to Ash, Littlefoot, SpongeBob, and the rest, and a dogfight ensues which ends with Steele plunging down a cliff (he is apparently uninjured) without Balto having attacked once and Team Rocket blasting off. Even with his mentally deranged state, Steele manages to make it on top of the cliff and creates a false trail to throw Balto off course. Balto takes up the lead, but soon finds that Steele tampered with the trail markers Balto left on the way and becomes lost. Eventually the crate containing the medicine becomes untied and falls off a cliff. Balto catches it, but the ground gives way underneath him and both him and the crate drop into the abyss. Balto wakes up at the bottom of the cliff, believing that he has failed. A large white wolf appears to him, and he turns away in shame. However, as the wolf walks away, Balto notices the intact crate nearby. He realizes that being part wolf is a strength, not a weakness, and embraces that heritage with a howl, joined by the white wolf. Afterward, Balto manages to drag the crate back up the cliff to the waiting team. They are quickly on their way again, Balto using his sense of smell to figure out which marks are his and which are Steele's. After overcoming several near-catastrophes, Balto makes it back to Nome in time to save the children, guided by a light pattern provided by Jenna. Steele (who had told the other dogs that Balto, Ash, Littlefoot, SpongeBob, and the rest died), The Crime Empire, Hans, Makunga, and Plankton are revealed to be liars and are deserted. Misty, Togepi, Brock, Zhane, Cera, Spike, Ruby, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Eilonwy, Fflewddur, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Melman, Gloria, Kolwalski, Rico, Woog, Elsa, Neera, Plio, Yar, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Anna, Queen Elsa, Olaf, Boris, Muk, Luk and Jenna (all of whom thought Balto, Ash, Pikachu, Kronk, Littlefoot, Ducky, Petire, Chomper, Guido, SpongeBob, Patrick, Jack, Zero, Taran, Gurgi, Aladdin, Abu, Iago, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Alex, Marty, Skipper, Private, Baloo, Bagheera, Rex, Dweeb, Aladar, Zini, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Kristoff, and Sven were lost) are overjoyed, and the town which once shunned Balto gives him a hero's welcome. Returning to the present, the old woman and the girl read the statue's plaque lauding the courage and fidelity of the sled dogs that prevented the tragedy in Nome. After the woman explains that the trek is now honored with the annual Iditarod Trail Sled Dog Race that uses the same route the dog team relay took, the girl runs off playing sled dog with her own dog. Alone for a minute, the woman, who is actually Rosy, says "Thank you Balto, I would have been lost without you." Trivia *Kronk, Zhane, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Jack Skellington, Zero, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Aladdin, Abu, Iago, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Baloo, Bagheera, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Princess Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Elsa the Snow Queen, The Crime Empire, Oogie Boogie, Shere Khan, Makunga, Sheldon J. Plankton, Rothbart, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ratigan, Fidget, The Grand Duke of Owls, Prince Hans, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest star in this film. *The Crime Empire, Oogie Boogie, Shere Khan, Makunga, Sheldon J. Plankton, Rothbart, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ratigan, Fidget, and The Grand Duke of Owls, Prince Hans, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) will team up with Steele in this film. *Like the upcoming remake version of DisneyAnimeManiac's film Winnie the Pooh Meets Balto, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Pokémon films, The Emperor's New Groove, Kronk's New Groove, The Land Before Time films, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, The Nightmare Before Christmas, The Black Cauldron, the Aladdin films, the Scooby-Doo films, the Madagascar films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, Dinosaur, The Swan Princess films, Frozen, Frozen Fever, and Batman: Mask of the Phantasm. *Ash and his friends will see Balto, Jenna, Boris, Muk, and Luk again and face Steele again in Winnie the Pooh Returns to Alaska. *The storyline continues in Ash Ketchum Meets Balto II: Wolf Quest. *This film will be dedicated in memory of Bob Hoskins (the original voice of Boris) who died from pneumonia on April 29, 2014 and James Horner (the composer of The Land Before Time and Balto) who died in a plane crash on June 23, 2015. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film with no guest stars at all as well as re-editing a separate Land Before Time crossover with Balto with SpongeBob, Alex, Aladar, and their friends as guest stars, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, Daniel Esposito will take over this film with Littlefoot, SpongeBob, Alex, Aladar, Princess Anna, and their friends added as guest stars instead. *Both The Land Before Time and Balto were produced by Amblin Entertainment, released by Universal Pictures, and composed by the late James Horner. Links Links will be coming soonCategory:Live-action/animated films Category:Spin-off films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Ash's Adventures Series films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Films dedicated to James Horner Category:Prequel films